Haruhi Suzumiya: The SOS Treasure
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Revolution) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games Taito |platforms = Bandai Revolution Bandai CD |genre = Action Platform |released = |modes = 2 Players |ratings = E for Everyone |media = }} Haruhi Suzumiya: The SOS Treasure is a side scrolling action video game featuring characters from "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" developed by Azumanga Interactive, published by Bandai Namco Games, and co-published by Taito for the Bandai Revolution, and Bandai CD. In the opening story of the game, Haruhi noticed there's a contest happening. It's a special contest where whoever finds the treasure first, will earn a badge, which make Haruhi excited. She then tells her members of the SOS Brigade that they are going to accept the contest and win the badge no matter what. The game is very similar to The Flintstones: The Treasure of Sierra Madrock for Super Nintendo with major changes. You can now play as all 5 characters: Kyon, Haruhi Suzumiya, Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina, and Itsuki Koizumi. Rolling the dice is change, with a more similar dice roll from Winnie The Pooh: Adventures in the Hundred Acre Wood for Game Boy Color. The timer is only in certain levels this time, only appearing in bonus levels, and boss levels. And the password system is shortened from 15-digits to only 8-digits. The Bandai CD version uses voice overs and animated cutscenes. Gameplay The game itself first involves a world map representing a themed set of worlds. Rolling the dice results in either the 5 SOS Brigade members moving to the appropriate space on the board. Depending on the landed space, the player must clear a level in that particular world, defeat bosses, or enter shops, among other things. Moving the players in the game is similar to playing a Japanese sugoroku board game. In these segments, the characters must traverse from left to right (and sometimes right to left), while avoiding hazards and defeating enemies. In order to defeat enemies, the 5 members use a club. There is an overall difficulty level of "medium" to the game; providing frequent breaks from the low-difficulty horizontal scrolling action stages with mini-games that have a high level of difficulty. There are also power-ups such as burgers (energy) and coins (in-game currency). The earlier zones in the game can only be cleared by first defeating specific club members (some of which are from the anime series, like the The Computer Research Society President) by winning them in a race located at a stadium. Races use the game's RAM to simulate variables like forward speed, leaning angle, maximum terrain speed, and vertical speed. These events must be found as their items are crucial to the success of the quest. If any character go to the stadium, the race can be practiced. The person who operates the racing mini-game will give an item to 5 main characters after defeating him, so that they can go the next world. The types of worlds involved include North High, Hokkaido, and Okinawa, amongst other worlds present in the game. Within each world are mini-game challenges that allow players to experience the diversity of that world. Trivia *Most of the BGM used in the game are music scores from the actual anime series. *Some characters like Tsuruya, Taniguchi, Kunikida, Emiri Kimidori, and Kyon's Sister make some cameo appearances in the early stages. Voice Actors Japanese : Tomokazu Sugita as Kyon : Aya Hirano as Haruhi Suzumiya : Minori Chihara as Yuki Nagato : Yuko Goto as Mikuru Asahina : Daisuke Ono as Itsuki Koizumi English : Crispin Freeman as Kyon : Wendee Lee as Haruhi Suzumiya : Michelle Ruff as Yuki Nagato : Stephanie Sheh as Mikuru Asahina : Johnny Yong Bosch as Itsuki Koizumi Box Art Haruhi Suzumiya The SOS Treasure Box Art 1.png|Bandai Revolution Haruhi Suzumiya The SOS Treasure Box Art 2.png|Bandai CD Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Action Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Video Games